A PARTING TRIBUTE
by IttyBittyTidbits
Summary: Tomite and Hikitsu were the heroes who pledged to protect Genbu no miko's shinzaho. But what was one hero actually thinking when he died - not for his priestess, but for his honour?


A Parting Tribute

A Parting Tribute

Saika Mori

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi: Genbu Kaiden. Yuu Watase does. The song My immortal, on which this fanfic is based, belongs to Evanescence. The only thing I _do_ own is this story.

As the ceremony progressed, Takiko's chanting voice seemed to get louder and louder until they reached an almost unearthly intensity. She stood before the holy fire and prepared to drop the scroll into it, eyes riveted on Uruki's, and his, hers. A single tear slid down her porcelain cheek, the silk roll fell into the large, brass jar and was slowly consumed by the flames. Only a handful of people were in the small room – her celestial warriors.

Hikitsu snapped open his closed eyes, a frown creasing his brows. What was that he felt…aside from the tearing force of Genbu seeming to suck up all his energy? It was nothing good, and he knew that well. The doors to the chamber banged open, and blue-armoured foot soldiers poured in. Only one thought occupied his mind: protect the priestess.

Apparently, his fellow warriors seemed to have the same idea, and they formed a circle around the centre of the carved wooden dais where Takiko appeared to have a difficult time maintaining her concentration. Uruki had gotten up the stairs to become a living shield against the hail of arrows from the enamelled blue bows.

Tomite was beside him, trying to fight off half a dozen soldiers who had slowly made their way towards the trapped warriors. Hikitsu flung his eyes this way and that, his ice snakes seeming to know whom he wanted to kill. Iname had just strangled one of the men; Hatsui brandishing a sword, which his childish figure made to look as if too heavy for his age. Naname had grown into his full size and was steadfastly keeping his post, uttering a sonorous cry as he trampled over several of the enemies.

"Hikitsu!" he heard Tomite call. He had spotted a familiar figure and was running off to finish his target, barely feeling Tomite grasp his sleeve and belatedly telling him that it was too dangerous; they had to protect Takiko. An image of his dead sister flashed before his eyes, causing him to grit his teeth in rage. The man he was after had run off, a sadistic smile on his lips.

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all of my childish fears**

And if you have to leave

**I wish that you would just leave**

**Because your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

He was well outside the ceremonial chamber now. Just ahead he could see the glorious plumage that decorated the man's gilt helmet.

"Hey! You!" He had stopped, breath coming heavily.

"So we meet again," that hauntingly beautiful smile. That stupid smile that caused the death of his whole family. "How are you…"

Hikitsu did not reply, but unsheathed his sword. The scabbard fell to the tiled floor in a clatter. His pulse thundered in his ears, blocking out the sound of mercenaries slipping into the picture. His mind was whirling, forcing him into a conscious senselessness. He saw only his sister, weak from the disease that eventually took her life. Hikitsu still held to the belief that were his mother still alive, Aira wouldn't have died.

"…Chen Emtato? Aira's doing well, I suppose? She was a charming girl." Another blade glimmered in the waning light of the evening, blazing flame red in the glow of torches.

"I hope you're happy. You killed my sister."

An exasperating expression of feigned surprise. "Oh? Not I, but illness dealt the final blow." His face twisted into a horrible grimace of hatred as he held his sword directly horizontal and surged to tackle Hikitsu. The other man sidestepped and easily dodged the attack, sending his opponent sprawling with a quick slash at the back.

Hikitsu stood over him, feeling all benumbed. Coldly he said, "That was for my father."

The captain of Kutou's army hauled himself up, still smirking at Hikitsu. "I think I hit him harder than that," and flung a dart, which grazed Hikitsu's arm. It was a deep wound, and it hit a major artery so that blood spurted out with every beat of his heart. But he was too furious to care. Almost childishly, he blindly thrust his sword at his adversary, who simply laughed as he carefully stepped around the edge of the point.

"The poison is dulling your senses, my friend. It works fast, that. In about a few minutes, it will be time to say good-bye to the world."

He glared. A silver light erupted from the eye hidden under the shade, and Hikitsu felt a wave of strength course through himself. His frozen vipers shot out, and stung the man directly at the heart. More blood than he had ever seen in his life gushed from the deadly wound, and victim fell down dead, the cruel smile still hanging on his lips.

Hikitsu bent over the corpse and involuntarily shuddered. There was a look of such malignant intent that for a moment he wished he hadn't looked. But a mad passion took control of him, and he would have dealt the cadaver another blow if he had not heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Stop that!" he heard Iname say, and a soft hand grasped his tense, raised one. Very slowly he lowered his arm and laid the stained sword on the floor. A heavy exhalation and he closed his eyes, seeking to restore the calm into his features.

Hikitsu wondered how this man had maimed him; made him lose his self-control even at the last moment of his life. He wondered, moreover, why that grin had never ceased to look so poignantly terrifying until now that it refused to be erased. He clenched his fist. He would not be defeated.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

There's just too much that time cannot erase

"_Onii-san!" A younger Aira called out to him from her post high up on a cliff. _

_He was sixteen then, and she was eight. At so young an age, they were left alone to fend for themselves, abandoned by their tribe when Hikitsu was discovered to be a celestial warrior, which so many of their tribesmen looked at as a curse. In misunderstanding fear, they also decided to send away the small daughter._

"_Take care that you don't fall," he watched her fondly, slowly making his way up the incline. He loved his sister, and would do anything to make her happy. The sun was shining that summer morning, and Aira was pointing at a distant meadow wherein was a large tribal encampment. The little girl was observing the settlers and did not notice a rustling sound in the tall grass. A long, thin garden snake had darted out unseen and now clung to the girl's right leg, fangs bared, poised ready to strike._

_Aira screamed. _

_Hikitsu had managed to kill the slimy reptile and comfort his hysterical sister. As day turned into dusk, he knew that they would have to camp out again. He looked around them and noticed a small grove. Wasting no time, he hugged Aira tightly and carried her, still sobbing, into a tiny clearing inside the clump of trees._

_Hokkan nights were always chilly, and a heavy dew descended on them that evening. The fire sputtered and threatened to extinguish itself numerous times. Aira lay in her brother's arms and turned her large innocent eyes up at him._

"_Tell me again why they didn't want us."_

_This seemed to be a favourite question of hers, and though Hikitsu never liked to answer it, he always did. And he said the same thing every time she asked, "They were afraid of me, little Aira."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I am marked."_

"_Does that mean you're special?"_

"_To some people, yes, but to others, no. You will have to understand that I will one day be killed."_

_He eyes widened. "But I don't want Onii-san to die."_

"_I'll always take care of you, Aira."_

_A thoughtful silence. "But why did they not want me? I'm not marked. I—I'm not special…"_

"_You're special to me." _

_That was the only answer she needed. She would laugh, kiss him and fall asleep. A pitiful sight, two homeless orphans striving to survive._

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

But you still have all of me

_On a night when sleep was impossible, Hikitsu wondered about Aira when time comes for the Genbu no miko to arrive and he would be called to his purpose. It broke his heart to see her small form curled up against him in slumber. She was so beautiful, so delicate. The dew had settled on her hair, forming an iridescent halo on the silver waves._

"_I won't leave you," he promised, leaning close. "Never, Aira."_

Hikitsu smiled through his pain. He doubled over and coughed up blood. The wound was still bleeding heavily. Takiko knelt beside him, wishing he hadn't done something so rash. She had ripped off a part of her robes and used it to bind his cut.

A low laugh escaped him, and though he babbled, he no longer knew what was said.

**You used to captivate me**

**By your resonating light**

**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

All he saw was a flash of memories. He had not forgotten his parents, but they were no longer the main figure in his remembrances. He had loved them, but they were afraid of him. They did not protect him…as well as the most important person in his life. Not even the Genbu no miko could measure up to her. No, his blood relations were mere phantoms in his mind…they were never real.

"Why…"

All his life he had never questioned. He accepted his parents' punishment when he offended, but that did not come often. He accepted that he was different from other boys, and bore their taunts like an adult. He accepted the decision that exiled him from his rightful home and left him to fend for the life of his infant sister: he stepped out of the tribe without a fuss.

He accepted his fate.

Hikitsu wondered what he had done that was so wrong. His life was rent…shred into a million bits, like the pathetic cherry petals that fluttered, wilted, and turned into little heaps of dust come autumn. Why…that was one question he never bothered to ask, and now he knew that he should have. But it was too late for regrets. The least he could do was accept it, just as he always had. Surrender, just as he always said. Forget, just as he had always hoped to do.

Some of the warriors who had gathered around their comrade were injured, and they looked at him pityingly. Above, the latticed image of Genbu was etched, painted in the glossy silver paint common in most royal houses and temples in Hokkan. He refused now to ask the question he had so evaded all his life. He would look to what was beyond. It seemed as if he could just reach out his hand and ripple the light surface that divided life and death. So close…

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**And though you're still with me**

I've been alone, All alone

"Don't cry, Iname," he feebly reached out to touch his fellow warrior. "I'm going to see Aira." Again he turned his eyes towards the ceiling, but this time let it wander so that he caught sight of the azure sky, where lazy clouds drifted unaware of the expiring life.

"Hikitsu," Takiko bent over him, the shinzaho glittering on her fair neck. "Look, this is the result of our journey." She cupped the jewels with her hands and forced a light tone through her tears. "If you hadn't been there…if you hadn't saved me those countless times…" She brushed her tears away. "Thank you."

As his eyes slowly darkened, he comforted himself by listening to his friends. Yes, friends. They were so different from what he expected them to be. He thought he would always be lonesome after Aira died, but these people assembled around him broke through the willed reserve and drew out the real him… He learned true respect, loyalty...attachment.

"_When I die, will you forget me?"_

_Those words forced the first real tears from his eyes. They came from the one person he said he would give his life for. As she lay on a thin pallet, the life draining out of her, Hikitsu could not help thinking how fragile a life had come to him for protection. _

"_No, I won't."_

"_You _will_ come to me one day, won't you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Onii-san is so very quiet." _

"_Because…when you're gone, I'll miss you."_

"_Why?"_

_She never did think twice about asking that question. He shook his head. "I know you understand Aira."_

"_I do, because I'll miss Onii-san too. Even if I'm in heaven, I won't be happy without him…"_

"_Stop being ridiculous." He pressed her hand and brought it to his lips. He would die when she did, mentally, if not physically. He knew it. "You can't be unhappy in heaven."_

_She looked outside the makeshift tent and saw nothing but a vast expanse of snow. In a small voice, almost softer than a whisper, she asked, "Will you still protect me, even when I'm up there?"_

"_Of course."_

"_But I can't protect you." Her wistful eyes sought out his. "I have always wanted to protect Onii-san too, but he's stronger than me, and he doesn't need my help…"_

She was totally wrong. He needed her, clung to her memories like a shipwrecked man onto a plank of wood. She had wanted to be his shelter, but only upon her death and his subsequent one was she summoned for such duty.

"_When you want to protect, strength is only a second requirement. Dedication is everything."_

"_When the time comes for us to meet," she said in parting, "I'll be your guide. I'll come back…to bring you to where I am. I promise." She held out her hand, and they locked pinkies. _

He believed in that promise. He could almost see her again, mouthing her welcome. She had returned for him. The heavy feeling fell away, and it seemed as if a burden was lifted off his shoulders. He was rising, rising to unknown heights.

"I won't be afraid to die," she repeated to herself, eyes closed, as he watched in vigil for the time when her earthly stay would be cut short and he would be left to the mercy of reason and will power. "I'm not afraid to die…"

_A tear slid down her cheek._

"_I'm not afraid to die…"_

_How much he wished to comfort; but he saw nothing beyond the material pain of losing her. Where she saw a new beginning, he saw an end. Where to her was light, to him was darkness. Had he not always spoken words to calm her fears? Had he not always been there for her? Why now, at this final moment, were they forcibly torn apart? _

_He willed himself to speak, to say something, but a lump had risen in his throat and it was so painful to breathe, much more to speak. In times of desperation, he had used his celestial powers to fight off animals that threatened to attack them when they camped in the cold forest for want of a place to stay, even during the harsh upland winters. He thought he could accomplish impossible feats because he was one of the chosen, that the beast god would at least lend him superhuman abilities in amendment for the painful events of his destiny. But he could not reach her…_

"_I'm not afraid…" Here she drew her last breath. Her eyes were now shut for all eternity. The long lashes seemed darker against the pale skin of the dead. He brushed away the hair that strayed on her face, and wiped the tearstains away. The blanket was drawn, and he was left to bury his sister._

He wondered who would bury him when he passed…who would take the trouble. Would he still be asked to protect the shinzaho? A thousand questions flew through his mind. They needed no answers now. They were questions for the living, not the dying. As the last drop of blood rushed out of his cut veins, he whispered,

"I'm not afraid to die…"

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

Please review. Thank you for reading.


End file.
